monsterhunterfandomcom-20200222-history
Frontier: Equipment Types
Introduction In this page you will find a list of all the different types of special weapons and armors that can be found in [[Monster Hunter Frontier G]] to date. The page will be updated over time as new types of equipment are released with future updates. Weapons A weapon is called "Buki" (武器) in Japanese. Therefore, this kanji can be found in multiple pictures below. SP '''SP Weapons''' are a special type of weapon that is unlocked at '''Hunter Rank 100'''. This category of equipment features recolored versions of existing weapons with different stats and attributes. The sharpness bars and their respective sharpness levels and unit counts are identical for all weapons within this category. SP Weapons have '''7 stages''', these range from '''SP武器: LV1''' to '''SP武器: LV7'''. When taken on '''HR100 Quests''' and above '''(SR300 and G)''', these weapons will get a small bonus to attack '''(+10 true raw)''' and affinity '''(+20%)'''. Master Mark '''Master Mark Weapons (親方印)''' are a special type of weapon that can often be found as the final upgrade of event weapons. These weapons have the '''Weapon Handling (武器捌き)''' skill built into them and allow the Hunter to sheathe their weapons 20% faster than normally is possible. Evolution '''Evolution Weapons (進化武器)''' are a very special type of weapon that is exclusively made from [[Raviente]] materials. These weapons have '''2 stages''' of which both consist of '''100 levels''' each. These weapons have '''different bonus abilities''' depending on the weapon type that is being used. These bonus abilities are: #'''Blademaster:''' able to equip '''Strengthening Sword Gems (強撃剣晶)''', which boost the weapon's attack power x1.2 and consumes sharpness at 4 times the usual speed while utilised. #'''Heavy Bowgun: '''able to use '''Strong Acid Ammo (強酸弾)''' and '''Dragon Acid Ammo (龍酸弾)'''. The type of ammo that can be used depends on the form and stage that was chosen when upgrading the Raviente HBG. #'''Bow:''' able to equip '''Bomb Coating (打撃ビン)'''. Hardcore '''Hardcore Weapons (HC武器)''' are, as the name implies, a hardcore version of existing weapons. They feature a slightly different aesthetic appearance and have much lower rarity levels than their normal counterparts. Their stats are also significantly superior. These weapons start appearing when a player reaches '''Hunter Rank 300''' and unlocks '''Skill Rank (スキルランク)'''. They have several upgrades and all require a dedicated '''Hardcore Carve''' from the Monster the weapon is made of. Rarity levels vary with each weapon. Depending on whether the weapon is Blademaster or Gunners, they will have the following effect when brought to a '''Hardcore Quest (HC)''': #'''Blademaster:''' Sharpness Bar Levels will all go up by 1 stage. Red becomes Orange, Green becomes Blue, and so on. #'''Gunner:''' +40% Affinity. Goushu '''Goushu Weapons (剛種武器)''' are another special type of weapon that is unlocked at '''Hunter Rank 100'''. They are made with '''Proofs of Slaying (討伐の証)''' obtained from '''Gou Monsters'''. All monsters within this category have their own Proof of Slaying. Traditionally, one would need '''5 tickets''' to craft the base form of one of these weapons and '''another 20''' to upgrade it '''before''' reaching their '''Tenran (天嵐)''' form. However, weapons of more recently introduced monsters tend to have significantly higher base stats and instantly upgrade into their Tenran forms. Goushu Weapons have a wide range of different bonus effects depending on whether it is a blademaster or a gunner weapon. These effects are: #'''Blademaster:''' grants the effect of '''Fencing +1 (剣術+1)''' when Health and Stamina are at max. The respective bars will glow when this is the case. #'''Light Bowgun:''' features '''Super Rapid Fire''', allows chaining invididual rapid fire salvos into an on-going hail of bullets that increases in number as the chain continues. For instance, if the first salvo consists of 4 bullets, the second in the chain will consist of 5, the third of 6 and so on. Recoil also steadily increases as the Super Rapid Fire goes on. #'''Heavy Bowgun:''' enables the usage of the "Heat Cannon". This is an independant upgrade that can be bought and makes a bar appear that is filled when shooting bullets.The bar will start glowing once it has been completely filled and a special type of ammo will become usable to fire the Heat Cannon. Its animation is similar to the fire beam of a [[Gravios]]. It deals '''Gunnery + Fire''' damage and is affected by '''Gunnery Skills'''. #Bow: enables the usage of '''Bomb Coating''', allows '''faster weapon sheathing''' and increases the attack bonus modifier for '''Power Coating''' from '''x1.5''' to '''x1.6'''. Tenran '''Tenran Weapons (天嵐)''' can be considered the first '''Hardcore upgrade''' to Goushu Weapons. These weapons require '''Weapon Soul Tickets (Sky)''' from HC Goushu monsters and typically 1 or more Hardcore carves. They have a green and reddish aura emanating from them when drawn. In addition to the Fencing +1 effect of Goushu Weapons, they also receive a few more different bonuses depending on how many '''Tenran Armor Pieces (天嵐防具)''' are equipped while using these weapons. These effects are: #'''Universal:''' Attack and Element/Status Up. #'''Blademaster only:''' when used in conjunction with 2 armor pieces that are Tenran-level or higher, grants the effect of '''Sharpness Levels Up''' in the same way as it does for HC Weapons on HC Quests. This effect, however, is restricted to '''Goushu/Supremacy/G Quests only'''. #'''Gunners only:''' increases the critical range by a set amount (applies to all gunner-type weapons). #'''Bows only:''' Increases the attack bonus multiplier for '''Power Coating''' to '''x1.7'''. Supremacy '''Supremacy Weapons (覇種)''' are the second upgrade in the '''Hardcore (SR)''' line for Goushu weapons. They do not feature any additional or boosted effects compared to their Tenran counterparts. They are merely another upgraded form of the same weapon. These upgrades are very expensive, costing several millions to finance. The most expensive upgrade to date is the price tag for the weapon in the picture above: '''7.500.000z'''. The only real difference, other than their superior stats, is the color of the aura that eminates from them. It turns from green and red to blue and purple. G Supremacy '''G Supremacy Weapons (G級覇種)''' are the first '''G-Rank upgrade''' of a Goushu weapon. They also do not offer any additional bonus effects. Their stats are superior to their Supremacy counterparts but not by much. The most notable difference, rather, is that the aura has changed from Blue and Purple to Purple and Yellow. Retsu '''Retsushu Weapons (烈種武器)''' are the '''second''' G-Rank upgrade of Goushu weapons. Aside from a different aura, which has changed significantly compared to all its former counterparts, Retsushu weapons feature vastly superior stats compared to any of its past forms. They also have one built-in G Skill as can be seen within the picture above. The skill reads '''逆鱗 (Gekirin, Wrath Awoken)'''. Shishu '''Shishu Weapons (始種武器)''' are the '''final upgrade''' of a Goushu weapon. They feature vastly superior stats compared to any of their past forms. Their stats are so great that they are even able to compete with '''G Lv50 weapons'''. They also have an '''upgraded version''' of the G Skill they featured at their Retsushu form. In the picture above this shows as '''Issen +2 (一閃+2)'''. They have the potential to become the strongest weapons for end-game setups to date. G Rank '''G Rank Weapons (G級武器)''' are the default type of weapon that can be crafted after attaining the status of '''G Rank Hunter'''. They are crafted with materials from the monster they originate from and some other miscellaneous items. These tend to be from small monsters or gathering. What makes these unique is that they can be '''levelled up''', rather than being "upgraded" in the traditional way. All G Weapons have '''50 levels at the moment'''. In the upcoming season update, which is '''G8''', these will upgrade into '''G Finesse Weapons''' and gain '''another''' 50 levels of upgrades. These weapons do not only gain attack power but also gain more sharpness, element and sometimes even affinity when upgraded. G Rank Weapons are upgraded with all kinds of materials. These include materials from the monster it was made of, gathering materials, small monster materials, Hardcore Carves and G Hardcore Carves. From '''Lv30''' onwards, these weapons start requiring items from '''Extreme Conquest War (極限征伐戦)'''. At '''Lv48''' they will also require the rarest item from its respective G Rank Monster, the '''1%''' carve. Something else that is also unique about these weapons is that they do not have decoration slots but sigil slots. G Finesse Tenrou Armors SP Hardcore (HC) Hunting Safeguard (HS) G Hunting Safeguard (GS/GP) Goushu Tenran Supremacy G Supremacy Retsu Shishu Tenrou Flexible=